Cole's Amp
The''' Amp''' is a melee weapon built and designed by Zeke Dunbar, made especially for his best friend Cole MacGrath to channel his powers into it, thereby creating a much more efficient way of taking down enemies. It was originally going to be included in the 1st inFamous, but was scrapped for unknown reasons. The Amp later appeared in its sequel, inFamous 2. History While on their way to New Marais via boat, Zeke would construct a device that could help Cole during his mission in the city. After a while, he was able to construct a prototype for Cole to practice with while they were still out at sea. After several tests, Zeke was able to create a finalized design that he deemed ready for use. Before Cole left the boat to deal with the Militia checkpoint, Zeke handed over the device to Cole to see for himself if it's good enough for use, Cole asks "And you're sure it's ready?" quickly tries the amp out before heading into the Swamp Blockade. After dealing with several Militia soldiers, Cole remarked that the Amp was good to go, and would later keep it on his backpack for the rest of their time in the city. Functions and Usage Cole utilizes the Amp mainly for melee and close quarter combat with any hostile he would encounter. Channeling his powers into the device, the Amp is capable of unleashing a thousand volts into every strike made. Cole is able to perform several acrobatic moves (labeled "Finisher Moves" and "Ultra Moves") that enable him to take down human-sized hostiles with ease. Cole is also able to perform chain combos to take down hostiles. Cole also uses the device in conjunction with some of his powers, namely the Thunder Drop power, where he brings out the device as he falls. Besides combat, Cole also utilizes it for sabotaging electrical locks and activating switches and valves. They are also used for button-pressing quick-time events, such as quickly tapping the R1 button to activate a switch or open up the weak spot of a Titan. Eventual Fate If Cole decided to utilize the RFI, his Amp would be stuck in a stone slab right after his death. The Amp would then remain within the slab, becoming a site of memorial for the "Patron Saint of New Marais." If Cole chose to side with John White, the Amp can be seen impaled in rubble after it was used to destroy the RFI. Cole then left the Amp behind where it was. Appearance The Amp is a metal, dual-pronged, baton that appears very similar to a cattle prod. The device is able to extend and retract whenever Cole draws and sheathes the device respectively. With Zeke working on the device using metal found within the cruise ship they rode, it's initial appearance was a bit rustic, with several dirty areas around its handle and corners. Variations and Changes Karmic Changes As Cole continues his activities, be it positive or negative, the physical appearance of the Amp changes, along with the rest of Cole. Despite these changes, the Amp still functions the same as it does. If he continues doing good deeds, Cole's Amp would begin to shine more, and once the peak has been reached, his Amp will appear clean and shining, showing a more silver/chrome appearance than mere metal. However, if he continues to perform negative actions, the Amp's appearance will begin to deteriorate, and once it's reached its peak, the Amp will appear to be rusted. Amp Skins Several Amp Skins were offered as pre-order bonuses for inFamous 2. The first known Amp skin was a 24 Karat Gold Amp, made available to those who ordered the Hero Edition of inFamous 2. Three other Amp skins were made available, again, as a pre-order bonus. One of them was the Sly Cane, a weapon wielded by Sly Cooper, the protagonist of the Sly series (which was also developed by Sucker Punch Productions). The second one is the Caveman Club, a short wooden club with several spikes adorning it. The third one is the Samurai Sword, a katana famously wielded by the Samurai of Feudal Japan. These three skins will be wrought in electricity once Cole draws them. All of these skins do not affect the Amp's performance or function. Festival of Blood In this game, the Amp appears briefly during the intro sequence. After Cole is taken hostage by vampires, the Amp is stolen and never seen for the rest of the game. Instead, it is replaced by a stake that is sharpened wood attached to a cross that was broken off of a coffin. He uses this for the remainder of the game. At the end of the game, which is a fictional story told by Cole's friend, it is revealed he dropped it into a swimming pool. Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time Similar to the Sly's Cane DLC in inFamous 2, Cole's Amp appears as a skin for Sly's Cane in Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time. It acts as a melee weapon charged with lighting and will deal considerable damage to enemies. Connection with All Stars The Amp is an important part of both Cole's movesets. All of its attacks are performed with square. Category:PSASBR Category:InFamous Category:Items